


Benny and Baby

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, due South AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Supernatural Au.Ray needs Benstel’s (Benton) help.





	Benny and Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: Healing

Benstel was sitting in Bruce Spender’s Heaven and watched as the man threw his boomerang into the air. The sky was a deep blue and the ground was covered with green grass. The ground was littered with boomerangs of all shapes and sizes. 

‘Benny, please come quick I need your help.’

He heard Ray’s prayer and flew out of Heaven and straight to Ray. Ever since he had gripped Ray tight and pulled him out of Perdition, he would always come when Ray called.

He landed on Earth and stood next to Ray. There were tears in his green eyes as he look at his car.

The green paint was marred by a long white scratch. 

‘What is wrong?’ Benstel asked.

‘Someone... something happened... Baby needs help,’ Ray stammered out and his voice broke.

‘Oh, dear,’ Benstel said. Ray might be a hunter who had faced demons and monsters without breaking a sweat, but he loved his Buick Riviera (Baby). Ever since Ray’s father had been killed by a demon and their mother raised him and his sister Frannie as hunters, it had been their only home.

‘What happened?’ Benstel asked Frannie. 

‘Some kids keyed his car and he wants you to use your angel powers fix it.’

‘I see. I’ll try my best,’ Benstel said he had never used his powers to heal a car, but he would try for Ray.

He touched the side of the car. White light appeared from his palms and enveloped the car. The light quickly dimmed and the green paint was shiny and unblemished.

Ray ran up to his car and hugged and kissed it.

Benstel just smiled as he watched Ray. He had always thought that humanity was his Father’s most beautiful creation and Ray was the most human of all.


End file.
